The Cosplayers
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Preparados? Luz, câmera, ação! The Gazette x Miyavi. Advertência: A história pode causar sérios danos cerebrais. Comédia / Yaoi / Romance / No sense.


**Autora:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Título: **The Cosplayers

**Categoria:** Bandas

**Fandom:** The GazettE, Miyavi

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha, Reita x Ruki, Myv x Kai

**Gênero:** Comédia, yaoi, romance, no sense

**Classificação:** + 16 (por ser yaoi)

**Sinopse:** Preparados? Luz, câmera, ação!

**Direitos autorais:** O Aoi-kun é meu! *seqüestra ele e põe num potinho*

**Advertências:** A história a seguir pode causar sérios danos cerebrais. Não leia se não estiver preparado. O F.I. e Aislyn Matsumoto não se responsabilizam pelas conseqüências. Não pagaremos indenização!

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Pelo poder da lua!  
_

Assim que cheguei à PSC chamei Kai para um conversa. O assunto a tratar era sério e delicado, ele pareceu receoso, e com razão, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Pedi que ele convocasse o restante do grupo para uma reunião, para esclarecer o que estava acontecendo e tirar prováveis dúvidas que surgiriam.

Enquanto ele fazia o que solicitei, fui para o estúdio guardar minha mochila. Deixei-a juntamente com alguns papéis sobre a mesa e fui para a lanchonete comprar alguma coisa para comer, pois nem havia tomado meu café ainda.

Levei pouco mais de vinte minutos, e quando voltei, todos estavam reunidos como pedi. Kai tentava acalmar o grupo, dizendo que também não entendia bem o que tinha acontecido. Aproximei-me para começar a contar toda a história, quando gargalhadas vindas do sofá chamaram minha atenção.

Ruki rolava de rir com alguma coisa que acabara de ler. Pensei que fosse alguma revista ou um mangá qualquer, mas travei no lugar quando o vi com meus manuscritos.

_ Não! – gritei e corri em sua direção, tomando os papéis de si – O que você leu? – meu desespero era evidente.

_ Só alguns parágrafos. – secou as lágrimas que surgiram no canto de seus olhos, devido ao riso exagerado – Você tem a imaginação bem fértil, hein?

_ Ora, seu... – segurei a vontade de xingá-lo, antes que começasse a falar sem parar.

Os outros rapazes me encaravam com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu sei que fiz uma cena, mas aquilo ainda era segredo.

_ Por que essa reunião? – Aoi perguntou sério – O Kai não quer nos contar, só disse que era importante...

Uma troca de olhares foi suficiente para que Ruki voltasse às gargalhadas. Ele levantou com dificuldade, segurando a barriga e olhando para o companheiro de banda, aproximou-se e tocou seu ombro.

_ Você vai ficar lindo de loiro! – e isso foi suficiente para que todos me olhassem assustados, exigindo respostas àquela afirmação.

Eles podiam estar pensando que eu mudaria o visual deles, mas não faria uma atrocidade dessas... não permanentemente.

_ Eu acabei de comprar os direitos autorais sobre vocês. De agora em diante, The GazettE me pertence. – o silêncio propagou pela sala, ninguém esperava por isso – E como nova dona e patrocinadora, vocês vão começar a trabalhar como atores. A primeira peça de vocês será... – parei, deixando o mistério no ar por um instante – Sailor Moon!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Olhavam-me como se eu tivesse duas cabeças ou três braços, mas não importava, agora eles iam fazer como eu queria.

_ Kai, fala que isso é mentira! – Reita manifestou todo o seu desagrado diante da notícia.

O líder apenas suspirou derrotado e abaixou a cabeça negando. Não havia saída, não havia mais volta.

_ Agora vamos distribuir os papéis para que vocês possam pegar as roupas para se trocarem. – revirei os papéis e comecei a ler em voz alta o personagem que cada um iria interpretar – Aoi, você será a Sailor Moon. – a cara que ele fez quando me olhou foi impagável – Ruki, você será a Chibi Moon, filha da Sailor Moon que veio do futuro. – outra expressão que eu deveria tirar foto – Uruha será o Tuxedo Mask, o amor da Sailor Moon. – parece que ele gostou, já que pegou o script sem pestanejar – Reita será a Lua e Kai o vilão.

_ Eu sou a... lua? – Reita indagou olhando torto – Se você acha que vou vestir uma fantasia redonda pra você chamar de lua cheia, está muito enganada!

_ Eu não estava falando dessa lua. Um dos personagens tem esse nome – expliquei pacientemente – Na verdade seu personagem é um gato.

_ É alguém muito bonito? – olhou-me incrédulo.

_ Não, é um gato mesmo. Sabe, o animal, que faz miau – imitei o som do bicho com o sorriso mais sacana estampado nos lábios.

Claro que eles não aceitaram os papéis de bom grado, houve muitas brigas, discussões, choros e esperneio, mas no fim tiveram que concordar. Também reclamaram na hora de vestir as roupas, mas acabaram cedendo...

_ Todos em seus lugares? – esperei que se posicionassem – Luz, câmera, diversão!

_ Não é ação? – interrompeu Reita do seu cantinho.

Levantei do meu lugar, com o olhar mais assassino que conseguir esboçar, aproximei-me predatoriamente e lhe encarei.

_ Rei-chan, querido... gatos falam? – apesar do olhar mortal, a voz era macia e suave.

_ Er... não? – respondeu incerto.

_ Claro que não! – berrei em seu ouvido – Gatos miam! Você sabe miar?

_ Eu não vou fazer isso – sorriu travesso, achando que era brincadeira.

_ Akira. – chamei educada, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que se aproximasse e sussurrei em seu ouvido – Ou você mia, ou fica sem o Ruki – e fiz um gesto como se cortasse o pescoço.

_ Bem... – engoliu em seco – Meow? – tentou baixinho.

_ Muito bem! – afaguei sua cabeça – Merece um biscoitinho! – tirei um biscoito do bolso e levei à sua boca, um sorriso malvado em meus lábios, torcendo para que ele negasse, mas ele era esperto e pegou-o, colocando no bolso e voltando para seu lugar.

Risinhos foram abafados e logo voltaram a se concentrar.

_ Era uma vez, uma bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros, que corria atrasada para a escola. – silêncio... alguém devia entrar agora, talvez não ouviram a narração – Que corria atrasada para a escola! – tentei falar mais alto, mas sem gritar, contudo ninguém apareceu – Aoi? É pra você entrar em cena!

_ Eu não vou sair assim! – choramingou atrás da cortina.

_ O que houve? – perguntei inocente, como se eu não soubesse o motivo do desespero – A roupa não serviu?

_ Serviu... mas... – um suspiro sofrido saiu de seus lábios e aos pouquinhos ele saiu de seu esconderijo – Essa saia é mais curta que os shorts do Uru! – apontou para as próprias pernas – E é rodada também... – abaixou a cabeça, com as faces avermelhadas.

Ele vestia um típico uniforme colegial, composto por uma blusa branca com mangas curtas e uma saia de preguinhas na cor azul, pegando no máximo, um palmo abaixo do quadril, deixando as coxas completamente expostas e pra completar o visual, meias brancas um pouco acima dos tornozelos e sapatos pretos.

A autora é acometida de uma forte hemorragia nasal e é levada às pressas para o ambulatório.

_ Ela é uma pervertida – comentou Kai pesaroso.

_ Aoi? – chamou Uru, aproximando-se do moreno. Cof... cof... loiro, devido à peruca – Eu tenho um bom motivo pra você usar essa roupa.

_ Sério? – talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido – Qual?

_ Vem comigo – e juntos foram para o camarim.

Uma hora depois, a autora já recomposta, volta para o estúdio.

_ Muito bem, crianças. Vamos voltar ao trabalho. – pegou o script e voltou ao seu lugar, notando algumas faltas – Onde estão os outros dois?

_ O Uru ia ajudar o Aoi com a roupa. – respondeu Ruki – Foram para o camarim.

_ Ok, eu vou atrás deles, vocês comecem a ensaiar – e saiu da sala, andando para o fundo do cenário.

Passou pelas cortinas e lentamente empurrou a porta que estava apenas encostada. Através dela, foi possível ver Uruha imprensando Aoi contra a parede, a mão firme em sua coxa exposta que estava erguida na altura do seu quadril, com a outra segurava sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto tinha seu pescoço enlaçado por Aoi, que correspondia fervorosamente ao beijo.

Dessa vez a autora foi levada às pressas para a UTI, sendo prontamente substituída por outra fã-girl... cof... cof... por outra narradora formada e experiente.

_ Então a garota de madeixas loiras sai correndo apressada para sua escola e não nota que está sendo seguida por uma gatinha de pelagem preta e com uma lua em sua testa.

Logo Aoi passa correndo pelo palco, tentando arrumar a roupa amassada, sendo seguido por um Reita vestido de preto e usando orelhinhas e focinho de gato.

_ Isso é humilhante... – ele choraminga baixinho.

_ O que disse? – pergunta a narradora, com um olhar enviesado.

_ Meow? – tentou incerto.

_ Rei-chan... a Lua fala... – será que eles não assistiam animes?

_ Mas... ela... ela... argh! – furioso por ter sido enganado, ele tira os apetrechos e joga tudo no chão, saindo às pressas do palco.

_Hei, espera aí, você tem um contrato! – correu atrás dele com os papéis na mão.

_ Eu me demito! – para bruscamente, virando para trás e encarando a narradora que vinha em seu encalço.

_ Mas e o Ruki? – ahá! Ela ia jogar sujo.

_ O que tem eu? – perguntou o vocalista aproximando-se curioso.

_ É, o que tem ele? – humm... Reita danadinho... como se ele não soubesse.

_ O Kai vai atacar ele se você fugir! – afirmou convicta.

_ Vou? – o líder também se aproximou.

_ Vai? – Reita lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

_ Claro! Está no contrato! – balancei-o na frente de todos.

_ Deixa eu ver isso aqui! – tomou-o das mãos da narradora e começou a ler.

_ Podemos terminar isso logo? – Uruha interferiu na conversa – Eu quero salvar logo o Aoi para ficar com ele!

_ Isso, vamos terminar logo! – Aoi abraçou Uru por trás e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Mas eu preciso do Reita! Quer dizer, da Lua! Ela que transforma a Serena em Sailor Moon – nada que um pouco de chantagem emocional não ajude.

_ Reita? – Uru aproximou-se do amigo – O que custa? É só uma peça!

_ Nem morto! – levantou os olhos do papel e encarou os companheiros da banda – Quem vendeu nossos direitos não leu isso aqui! Diz que o Ruki vai ficar com o Uru e eu com o Kai! De onde essas escritoras tiram essas idéias? E o pior, como convenceram nosso empresário a assinar?

_ Eu vou ficar sozinho? – choramingou o guitarrista moreno, quer dizer, loiro... Ah! Que seja!

_ Fala também que você é propriedade particular da escritora e blá blá blá – não compensava ler o resto.

_ E por que eu fico com o Reita e não com o Uru? – Kai questionou curioso, também tinha direito de exigir suas vontades!

_ O Uru é meu! – Aoi interveio ciumento.

_ Isso! Eu sou dele! – abraçou o moreno... er... loiro... er...

_ Decida-se! – esbravejou Kai com a narradora.

_ Mas isso é obra da escritora, não minha – tentou defender-se, em vão é claro.

_ Que seja! – respondeu Ruki despreocupado.

_ Vamos terminar então, vocês devem estar cansados – a narradora suspirou derrotada.

Ela pega as últimas folhas da peça e volta para seu lugar enquanto a banda... er... os atores vão para o palco.

_ Então o Tuxedo Mask ajuda a Sailor Moon a derrotar o vilão – Aoi faz uma pose de garota digna da Clamp e grita as palavras mágicas enquanto Uruha saca sua espada e juntos atacam – e vivem felizes para sempre!

_ Oba! – os dois gritam em uníssono e voltam a se agarrar, enquanto andam aos tropeços até o camarim para terem um pouco de privacidade.

_ E nós? – pergunta Ruki desolado, pois mal tivera falas.

_ Bom, o vilão está morto – Kai faz um tchauzinho do chão – então o Chibi Moon pode voltar para o futuro.

_ E eu? – Reita esperava o 'grand-finale'.

_ Sei lá... – deu de ombros, desinteressada – Fim, pessoal! Vocês foram ótimos!

_ Eu fiquei aqui até agora, par não fazer nada?! – olhou indignado e furioso para a narradora.

_ É – respondeu inocente.

_ Argh! Se eu te pego! – pôs-se a correr atrás da narradora, lançando-lhe ameaças.

_ Ahhhh! – sai correndo – Calma Rei-chan! Nós podemos fazer outra história onde você é o principal!

* * *

Gostaram? Odiaram? Sem sentido?  
É eu sei... sai cada coisa dessa minha cabecinha, que até minha mãe duvida que foi ela quem me fez. XD~  
Caso gostem da história, a continuação envolverá Gravitation. Aceito outras sugestões de animes para desenvolver a fanfic.


End file.
